


Eyeful

by DreamingPagan, Sirenswhisper



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crack Fic, Fluff of a sort, Gen, Humor, M/M, also in which Rulfio is the big brother friend, and Daud should really have hung a sock on the door, and Daud works for her now for handwavey reasons, implied sex, in which Rulfio needs to learn to knock, wherein Jessamine is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPagan/pseuds/DreamingPagan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: "Daud, have you tried the new sleep dart - oh void, my eyes!"Rulfio finds out about Daud's new bed partners the funny way.





	Eyeful

"Daud, have you tried the new sleep dart - oh void, my  _eyes!_ "

The reports drop from Rulfio's hands, and for an almost comical moment, the two men in front of him do not stop.

There are - arses, bouncing up and down. Two of them - no, three of them perhaps? And one of them belongs to Corvo, and it's a fine one, too, easily seen - and the other one belongs to  _someone_ with black hair like Daud's and a mark on his arse that Rulfio doesn't remember from the last time he'd happened in on Daud while he was changing and oh  _Outsider's nononono thinking about cocks right now is worse - _

He was coming in to speak with Daud. That's all, Rulfio thinks, and oh Void, he's going to  _kill_ Thomas for letting him come in here when - when -

"Close the fucking door!" Daud roars, and that's all it takes - all it takes for Rulfio to turn and run, and he's not sure if he shut the door behind him or not - surely, he must have done.

Right?

 He's reasonably sure he did. No one's come to kill him, for starters. Of course - he is, in fact, now sitting on the roof a few hundred feet away, because if there's anything he knows about Daud - about the man who's more or less his younger brother - 

He should probably go back to his duties. Daud probably won't murder him. Probably. Just like Corvo probably won't. Had Jessamine been there, or no? If she had - what's the probability of convincing any of them that he'd been struck suddenly blind? 

"Rulf."

The grunted name comes from Daud's lips a day later, when they've finally stopped mutually avoiding each other. Rulfio's cheeks grow warm, and he makes a sincere, albeit abortive effort to meet Daud's eyes. When he does manage, it's Daud's turn to blush, and they're left standing there, looking at each other, silent because they're meant to be headed to the same meeting. 

It can't last forever. It can't even last the hour, Rulfio thinks. He hasn't gotten killed yet - maybe -?

"Does he - treat you well?" he manages to choke out finally, and Daud's cheeks go what Corvo would no doubt call a fetching shade of scarlet. 

"Rulfio!" he barks, voice gone a bit high, and Rulfio makes a sort of helpless gesture.

"I had to ask!" he defends. "Is it just him, or both of them, or -?" 

He ducks, and what looks like a glove goes flying by his head, landing with a soft thump on the carpet nearby. 

"I'll take that as both, then," he answers, and Daud's answering blush, redder if possible than before, gives him his answer. 

"You're a nosy bastard," Daud mutters, and Rulfio grins.

"So," he asks, "do they?" 

"You ought to know," Daud answers. "You're the one that saw."  

The corner of his mouth twitches upward. The blush is receding now - and Void, but Rulfio had never quite thought he'd see the day where Daud had  _that_  kind of satisfied look on his face.

"You're a cruel, cruel man," Rulfio answers. Daud grins - actually grins, and Rulfio slumps toward the table. 

"Evil," he mutters, and then sobers. "Daud - if they're ever  _not_  good to you, if you ever need it - you know I'll be there. You do know that, right?" 

Silence hangs in the air between them for a moment. For just one second - just one - Rulfio thinks he's possibly overstepped.

"Daud -" Rulfio starts, and Daud shakes his head. 

"Suppose you had to say that too," he says, and Rulfio doesn't think he's imagining the emotion in Daud's suddenly roughened voice.

"You know I did," Rulfio answers, and steps forward. He hasn't done this often - perhaps once or twice in the course of their long friendship, but he does it now. He lays a quick kiss against Daud's forehead, and then steps back. "I'm happy for you," he says simply, and Daud gives him a hesitant, uncertain sort of smile. 

"I was afraid," he says, pausing in the middle, "that you might - think less of me, if you knew." 

Rulfio raises an eyebrow. 

"Think less of you?" he asks incredulously. "You've managed to bag two of the most attractive people in the Isles! Void - I'm not just proud, I'm jealous!" 

Daud gives him a shove. 

"So you're not going to make trouble?" he asks, and Rulfio shakes his head. 

"No. What you get up to is your own affair - although I'll be increasing the patrols around the Empress' chambers, and warning them what kind of trouble you get up to when you're left unsupervised. I fully expect to find you under house arrest by the end of the week when Corvo finds out how accident prone you are." 

"You wouldn't dare."

Rulfio snorts. 

"Speaking of trouble - when did you get that scar on your arse? I don't recall seeing it there befo -"

"YOU LOOKED AT MY ARSE?" 

"It was right there! How was I supposed to miss - ouch, Daud, alright I'm sorry -!"

The meeting is not held that afternoon. And when Corvo sees Rulfio next...

Well. If the Lord Protector walks into his next heart to heart with the Empress still blushing, that's only fair, isn't it?


End file.
